Yeti
The Yeti (also known as the Abominable Snowman) is a mysterious creature which was rumoured to have first made an appearance in the Dig Out The Dojo project at the Dojo Courtyard. It was said to have disappeared a few days after its arrival But people still report sitings of it commonly.There are also rumors about the Yeti or one of the Yetis being at the mine in the top left corner where the wilderness is at. Trivia *There are servers named Yeti and Abominable, meaning they might exist. *It might be Herbert because in all the shadows seen in Club Penguin seem to be tall and in the picture left, there is a red spot with 2 lines the spot could be Klutzy on his back. *If it ever comes out, it is huge, since the size of the trees compared to it in the photo. *There are rumors about a Yeti at the Mine at the top left corner where the wilderness is. *There has been a yeti found at the Plaza too as seen on a video on YouTube. *During the Great Snow Maze, some of the jokes told were about yetis. *There is a Yeti Costume for those who completed the Great Snow Maze. *In the April 1, 2010 edition of the newspaper Herbert is dressed up like a yeti (look closely at its eyes). Which may tell some info about the upcoming Mission 11., *It's probaly a ninja because it was when the Dojo was under construction. thumb|right|300px|YouTube Video Emails *In an e-mail to the Club Penguin Team about this "Yeti", the answer from them was: "It's great to hear from you! Really?! You have heard there was a Yeti? Well there has been rumors about Yeti sightings but our explorers haven't released anything about them yet. Although we have no hard evidence on the Yeti yet, this does not mean there isn't one. If there is one, we have to make sure it is friendly to penguins! Keep us updated on any new information you hear about the Yeti for we would love to stay informed. Waddle on!" *In another e-mail to Club Penguin about the "Yeti" the response was: Hey there! Cool a black shadow you say! I have not yet seen this and I am excited to discover what this could mean. Be sure to let us know if you have any more ideas and hopefully we can come up with a conclusion. You never know what will come up on Club Penguin! Meanwhile, have you had a chance to check out the latest play at the Stage? The Haunting of the Viking Opera has some pretty amazing costumes! Haven't you always wanted your own Viking Helmet? Be sure to pick up one of the newly designed helmets in the costume trunk. If you have anymore questions or concerns, feel free to write us anytime! Happy waddling, Holly S, Club Penguin Support *The Club Penguin Support and Disney might be trying to send fans off-track from the subject of the Yeti due to the above reply. See also *Yeti Cave *Yeti Costume Category:Creatures Category:Club Penguin Myths Category:Club Penguin Category:Creatures